Wolf Mate
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: All I wanted when I came back to Beacon Hills was grieve my pack. I wasn't expecting my little cousin Scott to have been bitten just days before. I wasn't expecting to find my self in near death experiences or to be hunted by a powerful Alpha, and of course the hunters. Least of all I wasn't expecting him. Life was just never easy for a werewolf. Derek/OC M for later chapters
1. Prologue

When I was sixteen, my parents were killed in a car accident. Mason, my 21 year old brother got custody of me after that, and we moved to a small town in Massachusetts called Fae Point. It didnt last long. I turned eighteen before I knew it, and then Mason and I went back to normal siblings, instead of him being my guardian and having to be an 'adult'.

We were as close as we could be. Mason and I trusted eachother with everything. So when he told me that he met a pretty blonde woman named Kayla, I wanted to meet her. I just didn't know that she was a werewolf.

Of course I wanted proof. When I saw her eyes change to a glowing gold color, her canines turn deadly and her finger nails turn to claws...well, my heart nearly stopped beating. But I couldn't deny the truth after that. How could I?

Not to long after that, Kayla gave both Mason and I a choice.

The choice to meet her alpha and accept the bite wasn't an easy one. But it was made none the less. Mason and I would stick together and turn.

On our way to meet with her alpha, Kayla explained to us the consequences of the power. Not only did the supernatural world have the threat of Hunters, but other weaknesses like Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash. On top of that there was always the chance that the bite would kill us.

But it was a chance my big brother and I took. And to say that I was shocked that it didn't kill us would be an understatement.

Everything was fine after that. Mason and I went about our lives as normally as possible and learned to control our new powers.

Our peace lasted four months. Then we were thrown into turmoil once again. I had gone to our packs meeting place on my fifth full moon to find everyone torn to pieces and my brother no where in sight.

Even though I was new, I knew that there wasn't much I could do. So I buried my pack mates and made preparations to leave Fae Point for good. There was only one place I could go that I knew of. My aunt's house in Beacon Hills California.

The two day drive would be worth the peace and quiet that I needed.

Beacon Hills was a place I hadn't visited since before my parents died. But Mason and I still kept in contact with our Aunt Melissa and Scott, our cousin. So when I told her that Mason left me alone in Fae Point, Melissa automatically told me to come to California. Melissa didn't give me a choice.

Everything was taken care of. All of my furniture was put into storage and I packed a few suitcases of clothes and other necessities. Mason and I didn't have much, so it didn't take long.

I just hope that I made it to Beacon Hills before the full moon rose.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I wasn't planning on posting this for a little while longer. But honestly I couldn't wait anymore! I'm just so excited to be back in the world of TW fanfics, lol.**

 **Technically this is a re-write of my story _Battlefield of Wolves_. Blair Conner's story wasn't going in the direction I originally planned, and with this past season, I couldn't see where I could really take her. So I'm hoping that _Wolf Mate_ will work out. **

**This chapter was more of an introduction to Sam's character, a small bit of back story for you all. There are some mild similarities between the original OC Blair Conners and this new one, Samantha McCall. For instance the older brother named Mason.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this prologue/ introductory chapter, and the first chapter will be up in a few short minutes!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	2. Wolf Moon

**Chapter One**

 **Wolf Moon**

* * *

Something had happened here. I could feel it the moment I drove past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. There was a type of aggressiveness in the air. An aggressiveness that spoke volumes and as I pushed my little white Honda Civic faster, I knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

Pulling up to my aunt's house, I caught a distinct scent. There was another werewolf in Beacon Hills. I knew that the possibility of me being the only wolf here would be non-existent, I just wasn't expecting one to be so close to my aunt and cousin.

The scent was strong, telling me that the wolf was still around. But there was something off about it. Clearing my senses with a sigh, I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and made my way into the house.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you" I heard my cousin's voice as soon as I opened the front door.

Oh my god what did I just walk into?

"Oh my god!" My aunt seemed to agree with me. "I meant keeping the tank full. I have to drive your cousin to the hospital in the morning for an interview. Give me those back" she added, as she spoke I could hear the jingle of car keys.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"You bet your ass I'm serious" was Aunt Melissa's response. "I'm not going to be on some reality television show with a pregnant 16-year-old."

I couldn't help but giggle at my aunt's words. Which also happened to get my aunt and cousins attention.

"Sammy, that you?"

"Live in color" I smirked, rounding the corner to lean in the doorway of Scott's room. The sharp upturn of my lips went down slightly when I was hit full force by the same scent I had caught outside. The only difference was that it was now mildly covered up by the scent of Axe body spray. "Scotty, if your gunna go on a date, I suggest pants" I added, winking at my towel clad cousin.

"Was the drive alright?" Melissa asked me once we left Scott to get changed.

"Yea" I nodded. "Just glad to finally be here" I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here too Sammy" Melissa smiled, gripping me in a tight and loving hug. "Listen, I don't want to make you into some sort of babysitter but..." she trailed off.

"You want me to go to this party and keep an eye on Scott" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yea" Melissa sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I know it's your first night back and you have that interview tomorrow but I'd just feel better if you were there looking after him."

"No prob" I smirked.

Guess I was going to a high-school party.

Melissa showed me to my room and left me to shower and change. Turns out I would be sharing a bathroom with my aunt.

It didn't take long for me to shower and soon enough, I was sitting in the steamy bathroom, lotioning up my now smooth legs. I could already feel the effects of the full moon, I just hoped nothing bad happened at this party. Scott was a werewolf, that much I knew for sure, but he was knew. Honestly, I don't even think that he even knew what he was.

Once completely dry, I walked back into my room and changed into the simple outfit I had picked out. A pair of denim shorts with a black lace overlay, a white and black lace racer back tank top and a pair of black booties I could easily run in if I needed to. My makeup was applied meticulously and with a short goodbye to my aunt, I was out the door and on my way to the party.

The party was already in full swing by the time I had arrived. But it took me all of a few seconds to find Scott out on the dance floor with a pretty brunette girl. Good for him. During our conversations, Melissa would always tell us that Scott was awkward, especially in the girl department. So it was good that he was finally putting himself out there.

I stayed unseen by my cousin. Not that I needed to, but I figured he would be better off if he didn't know I was there. So I made my way through the crowd of dancing, hormonal teenagers and poured myself a drink. The thought made me laugh. I was twenty one years old, and here I was drinking illegally at a high school party.

Turning my back on the table with my SOLO cup of booze in hand, my nose instantly twitched with recognition. Inhaling deeply, I caught the scent of another wolf. One who wasn't Scott. Jesus fuck, how many other wolves were in Beacon Hills?

That's when I saw him. He was watching something on the opposite side of the party, his gaze only shifted when a dog started barking in the neighboring yard. Then his gaze met mine and it was like all the air had left my lungs. I looked away first, averting my gaze as I lifted the cup to my lips. The man wasn't there anymore when I looked back. Shame.

Ignoring my little distraction, I turned back, scanning the crowd for Scott. Only to see him rushing away from the girl he was dancing with.

"Fuck" I groaned, downing the rest of my drink before going after him. I needed to find him and make sure that he didn't hurt anyone. Plus, if he was anything like me, I knew that his shift was going to hurt. A lot.

I didn't drive to the party, I ran. So I did the only thing I could do when I saw Scott drive away in Melissa's car, and chased after him. His scent led me back home, but it veered off into the woods. Well, at least my baby-wolf cousin was going away from the populace of Beacon Hills.

In a matter of minutes, I was gaining on Scott. I could see him just barely two feet in front of me, running through the woods on all fours. If this wasn't serious I probably would have laughed. Maybe I will later.

Then Scott stopped. In his moon-haze he seemed to recognize something. Glancing out from behind a tree, I saw that a dark blue blazer was hanging from a tree branch. Well that sure as hell didn't belong there.

There was a shuffle in the leaves. Someone else was here. Judging by the scent, it was the man from the party.

"Where is she?" Scott said, his voice mildly distorted by the fangs that had grown in his mouth.

"She's safe" the man said. "from you."

Then suddenly, he was on Scott, tackling the baby-wolf to the ground. Nope, not cool. No one puts their hands on my cousin. With a low growl, I moved from my spot behind the tree, ready to go after them. Only to stop. Humans were in the woods, the only one who didn't seem to notice was Scott. But I couldn't blame him. He was new.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asked.

"Be quiet" the man whispered, his eyes scanning the trees. "Too late, they're already here. Run!" he growled before taking off.

Shit shit shit. Instantly, I took off after the man. But it wasn't until I head sparks that I realized Scott wasn't behind us. Fuck. My. Life. With a low growl, I turned back, only to see Scott's arm pinned to a tree with an arrow. The man stopped next to me, looking at me curiously as we watched three men appear before us. Glancing at the dark haired wolf next to me, my eyes flashed their pale gold.

With a growl, I took off. There were only three hunters, and the wolf at my side easily took care of them while I pulled the arrow that had been lodged in my cousin's arm. We didn't waste anytime, and the three of us took off running. Mystery wolf in the lead, followed by Scott, then me.

"Who were they?" Scott gasped for breath, his wolfish features finally fading as he fell against a tree.

"Hunters" I told him.

"The same kind that have been hunting us for centuries" the male to my side added, glancing behind us to make sure we weren't followed.

"More than centuries if you look back far enough" I shrugged, and the man nodded.

"Sammy?" he gasped. "You-You're a..."

"Yea..." I sighed, running a hand through my dark hair.

"Us!" Scott finally snapped. "You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Actually Scott..." I tried to intervene, but I was ignored.

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" Wolf-Man asked, stepping closer to my cousin. "That you can see better? Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?"

"Plus," I added. "You just ran a fucking marathon and no asthma attack. Please tell me that that's not a perc."

"You've been given a gift most people would kill for" Wolf-Man continued, neither male seemed to acknowledge my words. "The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it" Scott told us, he was completely out of breath.

"You will" Wolf-Man shrugged. "And you're gunna need me if you're gunna learn how to control it" he paused for a moment, leaning closer to my cousin. "So you and me, Scott? We're brothers now."

"If I'm going to learn from anyone" Scott growled "It'll be from Sam."

"No can do, pup" I shrugged, causing both males to look at me. "Dude, I've only been a wolf for about five months. I barely have control. Plus, I'm going to be working soon."

Scott was silent after that. Wolf-Man had already left, which was both appreciated and almost depressing. I liked his scent.

"Did Mason know?" Scott asked me after a while as we walked quietly through the trees. Mostly to calm him down. His question caused me to smile.

"Mason fell in love with a wolf, and she gave us both a choice. We take the bite and turn into a werewolf. Or we stay human and leave it at that. You can guess what option we took" I told him.

"So Mason's a werewolf too?" I just hummed in response, nodding my head slightly.

Scott and I walked for hours. We'd ask each other questions every now and then, but for the most part were were silent. By the time dawn broke, Scott finally asked me if he could use my phone. I don't know why he didn't think of calling for a ride earlier, but I was kinda glad he didn't. We both needed the bonding.

The sun had been up for about an hour when Scott and I made it to the road. We walked for a few more minutes before a car finally came up behind us. Sensing relief come from my cousin, I assumed this was the friend he had called.

"Stiles, you remember my cousin Sam?" Scott asked, letting me get in first so that I could climb into the back seat.

"Stiles Stilinski. Haven't seen you since you were like, eight" I smiled.

"Y-Yeah-Hey" the short haired boy stammered, causing me to laugh.

The ride was silent after that. Honestly, I think I was close to passing out in the back seat. I'm just glad my interview wasn't until later in the day.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked a while later. His arm had healed hours ago and he had changed into a long sleeved shirt.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the face" Stiles responded, causing my to chuckle tiredly.

"She probably hates me now" Scott groaned.

"I doubt that" I yawned. "From what I could see last night that chick seemed pretty into you. All you gotta do is make up some BS excuse and 'bam', back in the girlfriend's good graces."

"Or you could tell her the truth," Stiles added "And revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf!" I think Stiles was more excited about Scott's wolfiness than even Scott was. "Okay, bad idea" the short haired boy said after earning a 'WTF' look from my cousin.

"You'll get through this Scotty" I told my cousin.

"If I have to I'll chain you up on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it." Stiles shrugged. It was obvious the boy was joking, so I gave him a tired chuckle. As did Scott.

"Wake me up when we get home?" I asked a minute later. The boys both answered with 'yes and I curled up in the back seat.

Welcome home Samantha McCall.

* * *

 **AN: So there is the official chapter one, what do you think! So that was some welcome home for Samantha, huh? Finding out her baby cousin was also a werewolf, seeing Derek for the first time and getting chased down by hunters. And all during her first night in town, fun times!**

 **One thing I learned throughout the past few years of watching TW, is that each pack has their own way of doing things. Like the mantra's that the Hale pack and Satomi's pack to keep new wolves in check. So I figured that the pack that Samantha belonged to would have something similar. I didn't want her to just randomly have control of her wolfiness on a full moon.**

 **Coming Up Next On _Wolf Mate_ : 'Second Chance At First Line'= Sam tries to find a job, Scott looses control, a little bit of cousin bonding and you guys will learn how Sam's pack kept in control on the full moon. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	3. Second Chance At First Line

**Chapter Two**

 **Second Chance at First Line**

I don't understand why my interview at the hospital was scheduled for Saturday. Turns out that it was a complete waste of my time, the guy I was supposed to meet with wasn't even there. So, instead of going home and taking a nap, I decided to stroll around town. Maybe I'd be able to find somewhere else to work while I was in Beacon Hills. Because as much as I would like to work with my aunt, it obviously wasn't going to happen.

My weekend job search seemed to be a complete bust. Nowhere in Beacon Hills seemed to be hiring. Melissa said that it would be fine, but I knew how much my family was struggling for money. After a long talk over take-out Sunday night, we decided that I would take care of the house and giving Scott a ride to and from school when needed. Hell, it was the least I could do.

Scott had lacrosse practice after school on Monday, so I had some time to screw around before hand. My cousin shouldn't even be playing lacrosse. Not because I lacked faith in his abilities as a player, but because of the fact that he had no control over his shift. I had tried to talk him out of it all weekend, but he kept on brushing me off.

Practice was already underway by the time I made it to the school. I arrived just in time to see my cousin get thrown to the ground.

"My grandmother could move faster than that" the coach said "and she's you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" he asked. From where I stood by the bleachers I could hear Scott's heart start to race. Oh this was so gunna end badly.

"Yes coach" Scott said quietly.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes coach" this time the words came out as a low, barely recognizable growl.

"The do it again" Coach ordered. With that, Scott jogged back onto the field. "McCall's gunna do it again. McCall's gunna do it again" the man taunted.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Scott took off running, shoulder checking one of the other players, bringing them both to the ground. My cousin was less than a foot away from the other player, kneeling. Listening in, I could hear his heart racing. Shit I could practically smell his shift.

"Fuck" I whispered. Quickly I got Stiles' attention and pointing to my cousin. With a nod, Still ripped off his helmet and raced over to his friend.

"I can't control it, Stiles" I heard Scott's voice speak lowly, mildly distorted by the fangs I knew had grown in the bout of aggression. "It's happening."

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles asked. Realizing the predicament they were in, I watched as Stiles led Scott off of the field.

I was going to follow them right away. But a familiar scent was in the air. Turning to face the trees, I inhaled deeply. Wolf-Man. He was hidden pretty well from sight, but I knew he was there. Probably making sure that Scott didn't turn and rip anyone to pieces during the day.

People always assume werewolves could only shift on full moons. Wrong. If we're in control, we could shift whenever the hell we wanted to.

"Get away from me!" I heard my cousin Scott.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath, taking off in the direction the boys went in.

I arrived just in time to see Stiles spray my cousin down with a fire extinguisher, before hiding behind the wall on the other side of the door. Well damn, looks like he didn't need my help after all.

"You good kid?" I asked the obviously frightened human.

"Yea" he breathed. "Almost had a heart attack, but I'm good."

"Stiles?" I heard Scott's voice speak softly from the locker room. Peaking around the corner, Stiles and I saw Scott sitting on the bench with a confused look on his face. "What happened?" he asked us.

"You tried to kill me" Stiles informed, dropping the extinguisher to the ground along with his gloves.

"Your pulse, your anger. It's a trigger, Scotty" I told Scott, coming to sit down on the bench next to him.

"Like I said before" Stiles nodded.

"But that's lacrosse" Scott defended "It's a pretty violent game if you guys hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gunna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field" came Stiles' sarcastic remark.

"Scott, I don't think it's a good idea for you to play Saturday" I told him sadly. "I know how much you were looking forward to this, but you're gunna have to find a way to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line"

"Not anymore" Stiles sighed.

"I'll leave you guys to change" I told them, hugging both boys quickly. "I'll be out at the car, Scotty."

Everyone always jokes about how girls take forever to get ready. Whoever came up with that stereotype is a damn liar. Scott and Stiles had been in the locker room for fifteen minutes. Seriously, how long does it take to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? Not fifteen minutes, that's for damn sure.

Another fifteen minutes went by and we were finally leaving the school's parking lot. I could smell Scott's depression as I drove through the streets of Beacon Hills. In the opposite direction of our house.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked from the passenger seat.

"Picking up some dinner" I told him simply.

"Can't we just go home?" Scott groaned.

"No can do, wolf-boy" was my only response as I turned on the radio, leaving no room for him to question my decision.

We ended up spending almost an hour at the diner. The small little break from reality seemed to be exactly what my cousin needed. There was no talk of werewolf problems as we scarfed down two bacon cheeseburgers and a large order of curly fries each. It was exactly what the two of us needed. I haven't spent this much time with Scott in years, and we have both changed so much.

By the time we got back in the car, I promised Scott that we would set a day aside and talk about werewolf stuff. Just the two of us. He needed to know these things, especially with what happened on his first full moon.

The ride home was just as much fun as dinner. Fun 90's music blaring on the radio and the two of us singing along. Horribly.

Once home, Scott heaved a sigh and got out of the car with his back pack. Letting out a sigh of my own, I followed with Melissa's dinner. Back to reality.

Ever since I came back to Beacon Hills there was a nagging feeling in my gut. Something had been telling me that there was... _something_ going on and that it was just going to get worse before it got better.

Melissa was talking with Scott, and I could help but laugh. Scott had asked his mother if she had ever done drugs. Sassy Scott, I like it. I just wish he would take things less seriously.

With a sigh, I put Melissa's dinner in the fridge and went up to my room to take a shower.

"Hey sweetheart" My aunts voice came from my door. I had just stripped out of my black sneakers and t-shirt, leaving me in my skinny jeans and bra. Just in case Scott was walking down the hall, I opened the door halfway, hiding my form.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that I had the late shift. But I'm taking saturday off for the game."

Shit.

"Oh" was my response. "You sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Yea, we'll be fine" I could only sigh in response. I couldn't tell my aunt the real reason why it was a bad idea for her to go to Scott's game. Melissa was normal, after all, and just like any mother would she wanted to go to her sons first game.

Instead I just told her that her dinner was in the fridge and that I would see her in the morning.

Every pack had their own ways of controlling the change of new wolves. Some packs had mantra. Some packs didn't care. The pack I had been with in Fae Point had a different approach. Sure we had our own mantra, something to remind us of the type of wolves we were, but our alpha was a herbologist in his human life. So he would make a point to make herbal blends for each of us. Just like the wolves in the pack, every blend was different. But the most important thing was the fact that they worked.

Thankfully my aunt didn't complain about the sprig of eucalyptus I had hung beneath our shower head. She didn't even ask _why_ I had done it, I think she just enjoyed the smell.

I hummed in approval as I scrubbed myself down with my lavender and passion flower body scrub. The tension from the day already leaving my body.

Once clean I tied my wet hair into a sloppy bun and changed into a pair of black and pink pajama shorts and a loose fitting tank top. I was about to leave my room and make a cup of tea, when I heard a noise come from Scott's room. Opening the door I saw Wolf-Man pinning Scott to the wall.

"I saw you on the field" Wolf-Man stated.

"Wh-What are you talking about!"

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About your cousin, about _all_ of us!" I rose my eyebrow at Wolf-Man's statement. He wasn't wrong of course, but I don't remember ever telling the mystery wolf about me and Scott's relation.

"It won't just be the hunters after us, Scotty" I filled in, hoping to ease the tension. "It'll be everyone."

"They didn't see _anything_!" Scott exclaimed. "I s-swear!"

"And they won't" Wolf-Man growled. "Because if you even _try_ to play in that game on saturday. I'll kill you myself"

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 **AN: There's chapter two for you guys! So what did you think?**

 **Okay so I wanted Sam's character to be more involved in Scott's story-line that Blair's was in my old story _Battlefield Of Wolves_. That was my main problem with BoW, there was no room to write Blair in there seamlessly. So hopefully I'm doing better with Sam, lol.**

 **When I wrote the first chapter, and I had Melissa say that she had to drive Sam to the hospital for an interview I forgot for a moment that not only does Sam have her own car, but the day after the party was a saturday, lol. So I fixed that the best I could.**

 **I mentioned last week how different packs have different ways of controlling the shift of their new wolves. What did you guys think about the Fae Point Pack's way of doing things? Using herbs instead of the distractions of a mantra? Now some of you will probably have the question "Oh why doesn't Sam give Scott some of her herbs?" Well the answer to that would be easy, Sam's herbal blends wouldn't work with Scott. Every wolf is different, so Sam's old alpha got to know each of them in order to find the right mix. And he's dead sooooo, yea lol.**

 **Coming Up Next On _Wolf Mate:_ Sam starts to feel like a stalker, Scott gets pissed at his cousin and Sam has no choice but to sit back and watch her cousin do something stupid. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	4. Second Chance At First Line Part 2

**Chapter Three**

 **Second Chance at First Line**

 **Part Two**

* * *

While Scott was trying to get out of playing the game, I was sitting at home bored out of my skull. I still couldn't find a job, the house was spotless and I even went grocery shopping. Scott had even taken his bike to school, so I didn't need to worry about picking him up. If this was what it was like to be a housewife, then I think I'll pass.

After failing to pay attention to the movie I had put on, I huffed and went up to my room to change out of my pajamas. What I was planning on doing was probably stupid, but it needed to be done. We needed a game plan. Quickly I changed into a black long sleeve shirt, flared jeans and my black sneakers before heading outside.

Taking a deep breath, his scent easily filled my nostrils, giving me a heading.

Considering I didn't know his name, and that I was tracking him from a memorized scent, I should have brought my car. Especially since I found myself trekking through the woods twenty minutes later. This was probably one of the stupidest plans I have ever come up with.

His scent wasn't faint anymore, and I knew that I was getting closer. I just wasn't expecting to see the burnt out shell of a once ornate home.

Was he seriously living here?

"Hey Wolf-Man, you home?" I asked, not bothering to raise my voice. If he was here, then I knew that he could easily hear me. Wolf hearing and all that.

"What are you doing here?" came his deep voice.

"Well, for one, I'd like to know your name so I can stop calling you Wolf-Man" I tried to joke.

"Derek" was his response. Derek, I liked it.

"So I was thinking we could talk strategy" I said after a small moment of silence. He didn't answer though, he instead walked back into the house, leaving the front door open. Rolling my eyes, I followed him. "So we gunna talk or what?" I asked with a sigh.

"About?" was Derek's response.

"Seriously?" I rose a brow at him. "Scott needs to learn how to control his shift. I can't keep on chaining him up every full moon. He's gunna get out eventually" I stated.

"So what do you sugg..." but he was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching the house. Scott, shit.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Scott yelling. "She doesn't know anything!"

No need to yell Scotty, we can hear you just fine. In an instant, Derek was outside. With a sigh, I followed him and sat on the crumbling stoop.

"Sammy, what are you doing here! With him!"

"Well, I'm a twenty one year old she-wolf who doesn't take orders from a pup, for one" I scoffed.

"Doesn't matter" Derek shot out, sending a silencing look in my direction. With a roll of my eyes, I listened. "How do you know for sure that she doesn't know anything?" Derek asked. "Do you think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it?"

"Scotty, we're just trying to look out for you" I sighed, "If you shift on the field it's gunna be a world for bad news, for all of us."

"Your mom, all your friends. When they see you..." Derek trailed off for a moment before looking down and picking up Scott's lacrosse stick, his claws coming out and easily shredding the net. "Everything falls apart."

Derek distracted Scott by tossing the stick in the air. With my eyes on the older wolf, I watched as he came over to me and grabbed my arm, taking me with him.

"Get in" he told me when we walked over to a shiny black camaro.

"Where are we going?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm taking you home, now get in." As the engine roared to life, I rolled my eyes and slid into the passenger seat.

 **~~~~ )0( ~~~~**

It had been a few hours since Derek dropped me off. Scott had gotten home not to long after I did and went straight up to his room, even ignored me when I told him that I was making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. I got the impression that he wasn't too happy to find me at Derek's house earlier.

Melissa texted me on her break, letting me know that she wouldn't be home until later in the night. Which was fine, I would just put the leftovers from dinner in a tupperware for her. I'm sure my aunt would enjoy a home cooked meal after a long day.

I was in my bedroom when I heard the front door open, then close, before footsteps pounded up the stairs and all the way to Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so–" Stiles, rolling my eyes I went back to organizing my room. I wasn't interested in whatever teen drama my cousin and his friend were involved in.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Well that certainly caught my attention.

Quietly, I walked over to my door and leaned against the wall, listening in to the conversation. Scott didn't know how to hone in his hearing yet, so I wasn't too worried that he would catch me eavesdropping. I didn't even need to leave my room to hear their hushed whispers. God I loved being a wolf.

I listened as Scott told the spastic human about the blood scent at Dereks. And how he thinks the older wolf had been the one to kill the girl in the woods. He didn't, that much I knew for certain. Yes, I had caught the same scent that Scott had. But there was something more than that. I just had no clue what it was.

Dinner was just about finished when the boys were done plotting the incarceration of an innocent wolf. And of course, while the three of us sat at the dinner table, I had to pretend that I didn't hear them talking. I had to pretend that I didn't see the looks that the two boys shared.

Scott thought that if Derek was put in jail for the murder, he could play his lacrosse game. It was a stupid idea. Because even if Derek was the one who had bit Scott, locking up the wolf wouldn't solve anything.

Honestly, it would probably make everything worse. Derek was the only one who could teach Scott some semblance of control. I knew from the moment I met him that the older wolf was born a werewolf. Unlike me and Scott. We were bitten, and I was lucky that I had the control that I did.

Putting Derek in jail wasn't good for anyone. And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

 **AN: So Sam feels like a stalker, lol. But can you blame her? Having to follow Derek's scent all through town just to find him?**

 **Scott is, like, good guy extraordinaire, always trying to do the right thing. Which is all well and good, but he needs someone to stand up against him (for the most part) on certain things. That's where Sam comes in.**

 **I wanted Sam's character to sort of contradict Scott in a way. I've read so many Derek/OC stories that have the OC back Scott 100%, but still goes around with Derek and stuff, especially when season 2 comes around. I wanted _Wolf Mate_ to be different. I mean, obviously Sam is gunna have her cousin's back on certain things. But she knows more about the werewolf world than Scott does, obviously. Honestly I want her to just lay it all out for Scott, tell him what's what... but then there wouldn't be much of a story now would there? lol**

 **Coming Up Next On _Wolf Mate:_ Second Chance At First Line: Part Three: Sam gives Derek some reassurance and insults Scott. Scott plays a game he was told to skip, and learns a portion of the truth. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	5. Second Chance At First Line Part 3

**Chapter Four**

 **Second Chance At First Line**

 **Part Three**

There was nothing I could do when the boys left. I was going to text Derek and give him a heads up, let him know what was going on. But then I remembered that I didn't have his number. So all I could really do was sit in my room and hope that everything would turn out okay. Optimism wasn't really my strong suit at the moment so it was difficult.

In the morning I decided to walk out to the old Hale house. Scott and Stiles had come back sometime in the night, and had decided to go back to the burnt out house to watch their plan come together. Idiots. Like didn't they know that you never return to the scene of the crime. I repeat, idiots.

As soon as I was close enough to Derek's house, I could hear voices. Lot's of them. Shit, the cops were already there. Not good.

Instantly, I hid behind a nearby tree, shielding myself from onlookers. Mostly Scott and Stiles. And of course the moment I peek around the corner, I was met with Derek's green eyes as he was being led out to the cruiser in handcuffs.

"I'll find a way to get you out of this" I spoke lowly, barely above a whisper. Just enough that Derek could hear me. I watched as he nodded in recognition before his gaze snapped over to where I assumed the boys were hiding.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked in the same direction. Those two were beyond dead.

With a quick glance to where Derek sat in the back of the cruiser, I made my way over to Stiles' poorly hidden Jeep. The second I walked up behind my cousin, Stiles was on his way over to the cruiser. What the hell was that idiot doing?

Scott didn't seem to hear me approach, instead his hearing was focused on the sight infront of him.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." I heard Stiles' hushed voice. From where I stood I could tell that Derek was glaring. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed– she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. And I don't think Sam can. Is that why you killed her?" he asked.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? Sam and I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me– you want to."

"He's right you know" I finally spoke up, stepping into Scott's line of vision. "You just had the only person who could help you arrested on bogus charges."

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing here?!" Scott asked me in a harsh whisper as Stiles' was being scolded by the Sheriff.

"Making sure you two fucking morons don't do anything stupid" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Looks like I was too late for that. By about sixteen years" I added.

I was gone a second later. I didn't need the cops seeing me here.

 **~~~~)0(~~~~**

As I got ready for the game that night, I texted my aunt and let her know that I would be a little late. There was something I needed to take care of.

After taking a quick shower, I stole a surprisingly clean 'Beacon Hills Lacrosse' t-shirt from Scott's room and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and my black sneakers.

Less than twenty minutes later, I was on my way to the police station.

I didn't really know what my course of action was. I just knew that I needed to get Derek out of the holding cell. The second I shut off my car, however, I heard the words 'Free to go'. Well, looks like I didn't need to do anything after all.

"Come on, Wolf Man, we're going to a lacrosse game" I stated the second I saw Derek walk out of the station. The man didn't even question me as he slid into the passenger seat.

When I parked next to my aunt's car a few minutes later, Derek took no time to get out and make his way to a secluded section near the field. I just rolled my eyes at his stalker-like antics and walked over to where my aunt sat.

Of course the game had already started, and I watched as Scott's team played keep away with my cousin. I could tell that it was the one kids, Jackson's, fault.

"Fuck" I cursed when I saw the girl Scott liked held up a sign for the other boy. I could hear my cousin's low growls as he crouched down in preparation. The rival players seemed to notice the change and backed off slightly.

My cousin was half shifted throughout the game. I could tell. Nervously, I bit at the corner of my lip and watched as the younger wolf zoomed over the field. Making incredible leaps and shots. With a glance glance to the shadows, I could see Derek watching the game as intently as I was. Hopefully there would be no need for us to intervene.

"You can do it Scott..." I heard the girl, Allison, whisper. And that Seemed to do it. After those words, it was like Scott was able to focus better. Almost as if he had some form of control. Interesting.

And in the last seconds of the previously tied game, Beacon Hills won. All thanks to my werepup cousin. Even though I knew the consequences of him playing, I could help but stand with my aunt and cheer. It was then that Stiles' father told him the news. Derek hadn't killed the girl in the woods. Hadn't killed his sister.

I watched as Scott disappeared from the field. As Allison went after him, and Stiles went after her. Cursing to myself, I told my aunt that I was going to meet her back at home and rushed after the three teens, almost bumbing into Allison on the way.

"Oh hey, um, have you seen Scott?" I asked her, discreetly checking her over to make sure the girl was uninjured. She seemed fine.

"Yea, he's in the locker room with Stiles" she told me. "I'm Allison by the way."

"I know" I let out a chuckle. "Scott told me, I'm his cousin Sam" I barely managed a goodbye as I left her and went after the boys.

The second I reached the locker room I heard Stiles' voice.

"...Well, I'll keep it simple." Stiles said. "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." And now Scott knew.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

 **"** No," Stiles sighed before continuing. "and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.

 **"** Hale?"

 **"** Derek's sister." Came Stiles' answer. At this moment I rounded the corner and looked at both of them.

"Told you."

* * *

 **AN: OMG guys I am soooooo sorry for not posting yesterday. The past few days I've been catching up on a lot of shows on Netflix and sort of forgot all about posting. I've been slacking lol.**

 **Anyways, so there's chapter four!**

 **For this portion of 'Second Chance At First Line', I wanted Sam to be involved but not _too_ involved. She needed to sort of be on the sidelines, just because if she was more involved then it would have changed just about everything that happens from here on out.**

 **So Scott needs to start listening to his cousin. Sam's been trying to help him out and tell him what's what. But that boy is just too stubborn. How do you think that will play out in their familial relationship?**

 **Coming Up Next On _Wolf Mate_ : Sam tries to visit Derek, Scott's still stubborn, Sam gets a call she's been waiting for and some bonding between two werewolves. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	6. Pack Mentality

**Chapter Five**

 **Pack Mentality**

 **Part One**

I was beating the streets the day after the game, determined to get a job. As much as I liked helping my aunt out around the house, I couldn't take the boredom anymore. There were only so many time I could vacuum the living room before I went crazy. Applications were put in just about everywhere in Beacon Hills, even if they weren't hiring at the moment. Shit I even filled one out for the video rental place, because those apparently still exist.

Scott was still refusing me and Derek's help. But it was only a matter of time until he came to us and begged. I just hoped nothing bad happened between now and then.

For now, Scott seemed content with coming to me for girl advice. Which was weird. I tried to refrain from telling him that dating in this point of his wolfy life was probably a bad idea. He could lose control at any moment and rip the poor girl's throat out.

But of course he wouldn't listen to me. He was a hormonal sixteen year old boy. A part of me couldn't blame him, my brother Mason would probably be the same way.

I had just finished putting in an application at the vet clinic Scott worked at when I decided to head to Derek's 'house'. He probably wouldn't be happy with me just showing up, but I didn't really care. The fact that I could actually spend time with another werewolf was enough for me.

And of course he wasn't home. Just my luck. So with a sigh and one last look at the Hale House, I went back home.

 **~~~~ )0( ~~~~**

Early in the morning I got the call I had been waiting weeks for. Dr. Deaton from the vet clinic wanted to set up an interview. With just Scott and himself working, he was severely short staffed and needed help immediately. So of course I jumped at the chance.

I couldn't help but cheer as I jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom I shared with my aunt to take a shower. The moment I was clean and smelling of lavender and passionflower, I just about skipped back to my bedroom and dressed myself as appropriately as possible. Black flared jeans and a grey open shoulder crop top. Okay so I could have gone with, like slacks and a button up...but I didn't own any. I only owned two pairs of shoes, my black Nike's and a pair of black high-heels combat style boots. So I went with the boots.

Scott looked like shit when I joined him in the kitchen for a quick breakfast of cereal. He just growled at me when I told him so. Well okay then grumpy pants. Something told me that my cousin's sudden grumpy-ness wasn't wolf related, so I left it alone. For now.

At least he cheered up a bit when I told him that we might be working together soon.

Other than talking about what to expect at the clinic, our car ride to the high school was a silent one. Stiles had tried to ask me what I could only guess was a werewolf based question, but Scott dragged the over-enthusiastic human away before the words would spew out. Laughing at the boys, I revved the engine of my little white Civic and made my way to the vet's.

Deaton was busy with a patient when I walked through the front door of the clinic. So I was left to sit on one of the soft couches in the waiting room. Thankfully I didn't have to wait all that long, and Deaton was soon leading me back into his office.

A half an hour later, after we went through every reason why I was severely underqualified for the job, I was driving back home with a smile on my face. I had to go back with Scott after he got out of school. Finally, I was going to bring some money back into the house.

There were still a few hours left in the day before I had to pick up Scott and go to work. I texted my aunt, of course, and let her know what was going on. My text was instantly returned with a phone call.

"We haven't really talked about what my hours will be" I told her. "I'll probably end up working the same hours Scott does, for convenience."

"Sounds about right" my aunt laughed in response. "I'm proud of you, Sam."

"Thanks, Auntie" I smiled into the phone. "I'm kinda proud of me too."

And I was. After my pack was killed and my brother disappeared, I really didn't think that I had it in me to continue on. The depression was a bitch, but it was Melissa McCall that gave me the kick in the ass I needed when she all but demanded I move in with her and Scott.

"Just promise me one thing, Sammy...don't bring any of them home."

"Awww, but auntie what if there's the most adorable little puppy ever in the world and it needs a home?" I asked jokingly.

"Then we can find it a home somewhere that isn't our home." We both laughed at that. Getting a puppy was so far away from the plans. Not that my aunt knew what my plans were, of course.

Shit, I barely even knew what my plan was. Other than helping Scott control his shift. But everything after that was still sort of up in the air.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to pay Derek a visit. Maybe I could finally get his phone number so that I would feel like less of a stalker.

The drive to the preserve was short. I didn't want to put my car through the rough terrain that led up to Derek's house, so I parked my little Civic a little ways away from the path. Times like these made me glad that I was a werewolf, walking through the woods in these boots was less than ideal. Such is the price of looking good.

Again, super happy I was a werewolf with an incredible healing factor.

Derek wasn't home. The scent that surrounded the shell of a house was a few hours old. With a heavy sigh, I sat down on the front steps and tried to think of my next plan of action. I could go complete stalker and drive through town trying to catch the man's scent. But that thought was quickly thrown out.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the steps. But it was long enough for a car to drive up, breaking the calming silence.

His scent filled my nostrils the second the drivers side door swung open. And a part of me wanted to smile. But that would be weird, so I didn't.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I was bored" I shrugged, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. It was a nice day. At Derek's silence, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me expectantly. "Okay, look. Scott's at school, my aunts at work, and I have nothing to do until this afternoon. You're the only other person that I know in Beacon Hills, sue me if I wanted to hang out."

Just like he did last time I had come over, Derek side stepped me and walked into the house. Leaving the door wide open for me to follow, which I did.

"Just so you know," Derek started "People who hang around me tend to get hurt" he warned, which just caused me to scoff as I plopped myself down on the dusty couch.

"Dude, I'm a werewolf."

* * *

 **AN: Yay for chapter five! I know not much really happened in this chapter, but I think it was a nice bit of filler.**

 **Originally I wanted Sam to work at the hospital with Melissa. That way they could have more access before Auntie Mel finds out the big secret. But then I remembered that not much really happens at the hospital before then, and I don't know much about doctor-y nurse stuff, so I changed it to the animal clinic's.**

 **So Sam is already pretty attached to Derek. But in her defense, he _is_ the only other adult and werewolf in town who isn't related to her. **

**I feel like Derek keeps his distance from the others originally because of what happened to his family, and even Paige. Hence why he tells Sam " _people around me tend to get hurt_ ". But of course our girl wouldn't take that and her response is just genius (in my personal opinion). **

**So what did you guys think about the event's of this chapter? Let me know!**

 **Coming Up Next on _Wolf Mate_ : Sam starts work at the clinic, Scott learns something new, Sam's mini investigation is interrupted and another fun visit to Derek! SO come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	7. Pack Mentality Part 2

**Chapter Six**

 **Pack Mentality**

 **Part Two**

I hung around Derek's house for a few more hours. In that time we were mostly silent. But I did learn that he didn't actually live in the burnt out shell of his childhood home. Which was actually kind of a relief. Since he refused to tell me where he really live, I managed to get his number, that way if we needed to talk we could. Without me running all over Beacon Hills to find his werewolf ass.

I was running a little late when I finally left the Hale House. Hopefully Scott wouldn't be waiting that long.

He wasn't. In fact I was waiting in the parking lot longer than I thought I was going to. Looking at the time, I realized that we were going to be a few minutes late for work. Shit.

"Sorry" Scott said as soon as we walked into the clinic. "Sorry."

"You're all of two minutes late" Deaton responded.

"Just...don't want you to think I'm slacking" Scott told our boss as he placed his backpack in the corner of the room.

"Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town. Something I hope is genetic" Deaton said, glancing over to me as he turned to move a box from the exam table to the counter. "Samantha, how confident would you be in working the front desk?" he asked me.

"Whatever you need me to do, Dr. Deaton" I shrugged. He simply dismissed me with a nod. Giving my cousin a brief smile I went to leave the back room to sit in the front. Just as I did I saw yet another familiar face at the door. Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hey, I see someone's ready to get their stitches out" Deaton smiled when the sheriff led one of the police dogs into the room.

"Hey there Scott, you staying out of trouble?" the man asked before he turned to me. "Samantha, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yea, got here a few days ago" I smiled.

"Well, welcome back, kid"

"Good to be back, sir" I responded before leaving the room to sit behind the counter.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" Stilinski asked my boss. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

"I'm not exactly an expert" Deaton responded and I heard the distinct sound of papers rusting around. "This the guy who was attacked on the bus?" he asked.

"Yea. And they found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"Samantha" Deaton called "Could you come here for a moment?" he asked.

"Umm, sure?" Why would he want me back there, I was playing receptionist today.

Just as I walked through the doors, Scott stammered about wolves not being in California anymore. I held back a laugh.

"Wolves are migratory" I answered. "They go where their pack remembers being. Plus, like most animals, they don't adhere to the lines of separation that humans do." This earned me curious glances from the men in the room. "I like wolves" I shrugged before looking at the brutal pictures in Deaton's hand.

"Wolves have memories?" Scott asked.

"Yea" I nodded. "Everything has memories, Scotty. Their's are more primal though. Like instinct"

"See this one here?" Deaton asked, pointing to the slashes in the man's face. Claw marks. _Werewolf_ claw marks. When Stilinski nodded, Deaton continued. "Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with it's teeth."

"Mountain lion?" I asked, looking at my boss. Even though I knew the truth.

"I don't know" Deaton sighed with a shake of his head. There was a small, barely noticeable tick in his heart when he answered. "A wolf could chase down it's prey, by tearing at the ankles and then the throat."

Scott had a strange look on his face after that. As if he knew more than I did about the attack.

 **~~~~)0(~~~~**

My first shift at the clinic was over before I knew it, and we were on our way to drop off some dinner for Melissa. Of course I knew that Scott had ulterior motives, he was a sixteen year old with a date tomorrow.

"Is my beautiful, talented and wonderful son bringing me dinner?" my aunt asked the second she saw us.

"His idea" I said, pointing my thumb at my cousin. "Be back in a sec, Scotty. Little girls room" and with that I left Scott to try and get his mom's car for the next day.

Using the bathroom was an excuse, more than anything. Granted, yes, I did go. But I really wanted to get a whiff of the man who was attacked on the bus. Try and find a scent on him, something to prove who attacked him.

But that plan was quickly shot to hell when I heard one of the doctors puttering around in the men's room. So I ducked back into the bathroom. I stayed by the door until I heard the doctor leave, and just as I was about to go back to the men's room I heard Scott.

What the hell was that kid doing?Apparently my aunt had the same question as she yelled at Scott to leave.

"Sam, you still in there?" I heard my aunt knock on the door.

"Yea" I cleared my throat. "Be out in a second."

 **~~~~)0(~~~~**

The plan was to go home, binge on take-out and watch a movie. But Scott had other plans, apparently. Nope, my adorably annoying pup of a cousin decided that it would be a good idea harass Derek some more. So as i navigated my car through the streets of Beacon Hills towards the preserve, I shot a quick text to the male werewolf. Thankfully Scott didn't notice me discreetly warning Derek.

A distinct dog scent filled my nostrils the moment Scott and I stepped onto the property Derek still technically owned. I could also hear the sound of tires squealing down the dirt path leading to the house. K-9 units.

Derek was already here, and I could tell by the faint scent of distress in the air that he had agitated the police dog in some way. Probably to get the cop to leave.

"I know you can hear me" Scott stated. Looks like someone finally realized that there was no need to shout. "I need your help."

The old door creaked open a moment later and Derek stepped out onto the porch. Just as he did, the rain started falling heavily around us.

"Okay" Scott started "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about– someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked that guy?" I asked my cousin.

"Did either of you see what I did last night?" Scott asked, looking between Derek and myself.

"No" we said in unison. All day I have trying to figure out what the hell was going on with my cousin, turns out he thought he tried to kill some old bus driver.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gunna someone?" he asked.

"Without any kind of control, yea" I shrugged, leaning against the old wall of the house.

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes" Derek answered.

"Am I gunna kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Probably" I told him, apparently that wasn't the kind of answer my cousin was looking for. I watched as he moved away from us and leaned against a nearby pillar.

"Look," Derek sighed. "I can show you how to remember. Sam and I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked, his head still down.

"You'll find out" was Derek's answer. "But for now, I'm gunna give you what you want" he added "Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses– your sight, smell, touch– let them remember for you."

"That's it?" Scott asked "Just go back?"

"I told you earlier, Scotty. Wolves have primal, instinctual memories. That goes for werewolves too" I told the younger wolf. "So the real question is, do you wanna remember or not?"

"I want to know if I hurt him" Scott looked at us.

"No you don't" Derek almost scoffed "You want to know if you'll hurt _her_."

* * *

 **AN: Firstly I wanna apologize for not posting in what feels like foreveer. I've honestly been really distracted by not only writing Season 3 for my Walking Dead story ' _In The End_ ' and getting ready for my daughter to be born. **

**Okay so what did you guys think of this chapter? How did you guys feel about Sam knowing so much about wolves and stuff? Honestly, I mostly did that because I not only needed Sam to be involved in that scene, and because I didn't want her to seem like a complete dunce. Like her cousin, lol.**

 **So Sam knows that Deaton is hiding something. But obviously she can't call him out on it...yet.**

 **I _was_ gunna have Sam go in to investigate Meyers (the bus driver). But...idk at the last minute I thought that was too much, and I kinda scrapped it. **

**Are you guys as glad as I am that Derek isn't living in his childhood home still? Of course he wouldn't tell her where he _really_ lives, but just because Sam is basically forcing her company on him, doesn't mean he trusts her with that kind of info. So yea, lol.**

 **Coming Up Next On _Wolf Mate:_ Sam has a wardrobe freak out, we learn more about what happened to the Fae Point Pack, questions are asked, threats are made and signals are mixed. It's gunna be fun, so come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


End file.
